battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Get in the Van
Get in the Van is Part 1 of the fifth episode of BFDIA. Before Cake at Stake.... The Episode starts off with a small cutscene with the original 20 contestants circling around the world holding hands, soon joined by random objects and recommended characters also holding hands, in honor of BFDI(A)'s 3rd Birthday. The actual episode starts with Bubble swinging on a swingset. Pin comes and also starts to swing, which bothers Bubble. She decides to move further away from Pin, who still tries to get closer to her. Bubble then asks Pin what she wanted. Pin suggested that they settle their differences and become friends, but Bubble doesn't know because she's in an alliance with Match and Pencil and need their approval. Pin says that Bubble's alliance is dead and useless, but she realizes they both hate Leafy. Unexpectedly, Leafy walks up to them, and says that she finally finished her walk all the way back from Yoyleland, which results in Pin and Bubble freaking out and making weird faces. After the intro Pin and Bubble throw freezing syringes at Leafy, who explains that the syringes are useless since she is still made of metal. After Bubble and Leafy almost become friends, Pin sneaks away slowly. Bubble willingly gives Leafy an onion after she asks for something to eat other than yoyleberries. Bubble suggests Gelatin's Steakhouse, but she mentions that he and all of the other members of Team No-Name died. Leafy decides to bring back the dead contestants so she could talk to Firey, who also was killed. Puffball's speaker box was accidentally stabbed by Pin when she tried to throw a knife at Leafy, with Leafy and Team No-Name jumping over the knife, and Puffball's speaker box getting hit in the back. As a result, Puffball's speaker box stops mid-sentence and soon starts vomiting up rainbows. Flower is then shown on the right vomiting Evil Leafy up. Pin and Bubble enjoy swinging until Bubble leaves, leaving Pin confused. Soon after, Ice Cube and Book walk by. Pin accuses Book of forcing Ice Cube to go to Match's dance party, but she calms down after Ice Cube reveals that she wants to go to Match's party. Once Book and Ice Cube get to the party atop the Eiffel Tower, Pencil reveals that they cannot come as they are only substitutes. Match agrees, and soon they are kicked out. Leafy tries to talk to Firey, but Firey dosen't remember Leafy. Moments later Leafy is knocked out by Gelatin's hammer. Firey knows it's time for Cake at Stake and demands to know why it hasn't started. Gelatin explains that Pin stabbed Puffball's speaker with a knife, leaving out the detail that it was an accident. Puffball, who over-heard this, is extremely angry with Pin. She did not allow Pin to explain what happened as she vomited rainbows on Pin. Firey reveals that he still has his old speaker box, who he takes out of his flames, and the speaker announces that it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, the cake was Donut, chopped up with his cherry filling oozing out of him. Nickel said it was gross but the speaker said Donut was already revived and put in the TLC. Nickel hates the Cake and the speaker said to be thankful, but is interrupted by Golf Ball. Fries want to get to the important stuff. Once the likes were shown with Puffball getting the most, Tennis Ball revealed he wanted Rocky to win to get his barf back as a prize, much to the shock of Match, who slaps Tennis Ball. Rocky at this point had purple drool dripping out of his mouth. Total Votes: '''7104 '''Top 3 Most Likes: *'Puffball:' 424 *'Rocky: '''416 *'Tennis Ball:' 363 '''Puffballs Prize Possibilities:' *3 more prize. *withers of eyes. *Choice of contestant to be killed. *$10,715,934.00. *A new VA for Icy. *55 strands of hair. *Extremely long attention span, *Final 15 immunity. *Removal of limbs of chosen contestant (chosen, Pin is the recipient) **Originally Puffball did not want to remove anyone's limbs. Instead she wanted to gain limbs for herself. She eventually chose Pin because she had stabbed her speaker box. '''Dislikes: '''Fewest: 105 for Gelatin; Most: 426 for Match *Despite being eliminated, Match was tied to the CAS platform by Pencil and not sent to the TLC. Thus she is "still in" the competition. Before the Challenge W.O.A.H. Bunch decide to get two new team members again, first forcing Nickel to join, despite the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are close to each other, which causes the screen to start to get blurred. Yellow Face then asks Spongy to join, and he happily agrees to switch teams. Worried about more team members switching over to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Golf Ball decides to have everyone on Team No-Name promise to never switch to another team. All team members, except for Pencil, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube all make their promise to not switch teams, and Pencil and her friends decide to not promise and go over to Bubble and Match, underneath some monkey bars. The six females decide to make a new team, but have to decide on a name. Ice Cube suggests Revenge, while Ruby suggests Poopy Mayonaise. Book mentions that they made the team for their freedom, so the team name should be Team Freedom, but Pencil says that Freedom sounds like FreeDumb, and decides on the name FreeSmart. Challenge Ruby spins the wheel, which features the options of: Eat a giant cube of chocolate; Sustained high-speed clapping; Death by a thousand paper cuts; Crawling race; Mind reading; Juggling, tightrope-walking, & arson; Decide a new challenge; Lose the challenge; and it lands on Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain. This causes Needle to ask where Yoyle Mountain is, which Coiny responds with Yoyleland. Freesmart gets in the van, Team No-Name gets on Puffball, and W.O.A.H. Bunch starts walking. Soon after, Team No-Name is in first, Freesmart is in second and W.O.A.H. Bunch is in last. Pin says she is tired from hopping and Coiny gives her the idea to roll instead of walking. In the van, Pencil looks up and sees Puffball and Team No-Name causing her to become worried that they are behind. Nickel says that W.O.A.H. Bunch is in last place. Book slaps Match because they drove past a library, but says that Match can slap her if they pass a matchstick factory. Ruby is in distress as all the peanuts are gone, as Pencil says that Ruby ate them all. Gelatin says there is not a lot of room on Puffball and pushes Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky off into the forest, just like he pushed Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off of Puffball in Get Digging. The three see Evil Leafy in the forest and start running, just like Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy did in Get Digging. Back in the van, Bubble sees a snowy territory and jokes that Ice Cube belongs there. Then Ruby throws a snowball at Book who throws one back, which causes a snowball fight. Pencil says that it's bad if snow mixes wih gasoline.The snow mixes and turns gray and soon snow mixed gasoline comes out of the exhaust. Fries says to Gelatin that to win the challenge they must have all their members present, and tells Puffball to turn around so they can find Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky. Pencil sees a canyon and FreeSmart starts jumping to get over the canyon which they succeed in doing. Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky are still running, and stop at the canyon and think of a plan. The FreeSmart van crashes into Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, and Evil Leafy eats them. She stands there and stares, ending part 1. The remaning three minutes are to remember the people that died in the episode, confirmed by Carykh, Jacknjellify's alternate YouTube account. Trivia/Goofs *Ice Cube had a new line - the first since Sweet Tooth - when she said she wanted to go Match's dance party. *Needle also had a new line - since Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? - when she asked where is Yoyle Mountain. *Eliminating BFDI was heard in this episode as the music playing at Match's dance party, but it was slowed down * This is the second time three teams have been present in the show. * So far, this episode is the longest BFDI(A) episode ever. ** This was to commemorate the deaths of FreeSmart and Rocky, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball episode where for over 2 minutes quiet music is played and no additional action occurs. * This is the second time Gelatin pushed people off Puffball. * This is the second show with 2 parts,the first is Take the Plunge * This is the first time blood is referenced on the show. ** Blood was shown as an ingredient used by Pencil in Get Digging, but it wasn't actually mentioned. *So far the secret message is "Don't try that thing again..." *Pencil actually gives a hint about Match's elimination when they all jump,dodging Pin's knife, Pencil winks and points to Match. This has the second most deaths Mostly caused by Evil Leafy. This the second longest Cake at stake the longest being Icetephobe's Nightmare 2. This is the scecond shortest Challange the shortest being Lofty. Gallery OWCHIES.png|Puffball Speaker Announcer gets stabbed accidentaly by Pin... CAKEATSTAAAAAAAA.png|...then barfs rainbows on Coiny. penciltree.png|Match... bubbletree.png|and Bubble use Gelatin to pretend they are trees so they are not kicked off. pencilordering.png|Pencil orders her team to get in the Freesmart van. geltainneedsroom.png|Gelatin needs room when traveling on Puffball while traveling to Yoyle Mountain. freesmartinterior.png|Team Freesmart as they drive to Yoyle Mountain. ss (2013-01-03 at 06.54.00).jpg|Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky, and the FreeSmart team gets gobbled up by Evil Leafy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Single challenge